The present invention relates to the delivery of magnesium and an additional interactive agent to a host while minimizing unwanted interaction between magnesium and the agent.
Magnesium is an important constituent of all soft tissues and bones. It also assists in hundreds of enzyme reactions essential to body functions. Magnesium has been found to suppress nervousness and tremors. Magnesium serves several functions when a human or animal ingests it. Studies have reported that magnesium helps convert carbohydrates, protein, and fat into energy; regulates muscle contraction, nerve transmission, and bone formation; regulates heartbeat; and may prevent kidney stones. The best food sources of magnesium include legumes, nuts, soybeans, dark green leafy vegetables, whole grain breads and cereals, seafood, meats, milk, and other dairy products. The recommended daily requirement of magnesium in the diet of human beings is between 280 and 350 mg per day, although some studies have shown a daily requirement of as much as 500 mg per day or more, depending on the body weight of the individual.
Magnesium derives its name from magnesite, a magnesium carbonate mineral, and this mineral in turn is said to owe its name to magnesite deposits found in Magnesia, a district in the ancient Greek region of Thessaly. In many parts of the world, continuous farming of land has resulted in the depletion of magnesium in soils. Magnesium has been further depleted in plants by the use of potassium and phosphorus laden fertilizers which alter the plant's ability to uptake magnesium. Water from deep wells contains magnesium and is a good source of magnesium not found in food, but surface water, the most common source of supply for drinking water, lacks magnesium. Food processing tends to remove magnesium from foods. Broiling, steaming and boiling remove magnesium into the water or drippings. It has been found that high carbohydrate and high fat diets increase the need for magnesium, as does physical and mental stress. In addition, diuretic medications and insulin further deplete total body magnesium. As the body ages, its ability to absorb magnesium may be impaired. Dieting can also reduce the absorption of already low levels of magnesium intake.
Magnesium is the second most abundant intracellular cation in vertebrates. The magnesium ion is critical cofactor in more than 300 enzymatic reactions involving energy metabolism and protein and nucleic acid synthesis. Accordingly, magnesium is essential for various normal tissue and organ functions. The primary source of magnesium in both humans and animals is from their diets. Most of the studies on the absorption of magnesium in humans and animals suggest that a significant portion is absorbed in the distal intestine, that is, the ileum and colon. The dietary magnesium ion is absorbed in the intestine through both active and passive transport systems. Excessive magnesium is readily excreted through the urine.
Magnesium is a critical element in 325+ biochemical reactions in the human body. Recent research, in France and several other European countries, gives a clue concerning the role of magnesium plays in the transmission of hormones (such as insulin, thyroid, estrogen, testosterone, DHEA, etc.), neurotransmitters (such as dopamine, catecholamines, serotonin, GABA, etc.), and minerals and mineral electrolytes. This research concludes that it is magnesium status that controls cell membrane potential and through this means controls uptake and release of many hormones, nutrients and neurotransmitters. In addition, magnesium modulates the fate of potassium and calcium in the body. If magnesium is insufficient, potassium and calcium will be lost in the urine and calcium will be deposited in the soft tissues (kidneys, arteries, joints, brain, etc.).
Magnesium protects cells from aluminum, mercury, lead, cadmium, beryllium and nickel. Evidence is mounting that low levels of magnesium contribute to the heavy metal deposition in the brain that precedes Parkinson's, multiple sclerosis and Alzheimer's. It is probable that low total body magnesium contributes to heavy metal toxicity in children and is a participant in the etiology of learning disorders.
Magnesium is a mineral that is essential to enzyme reactions in the metabolism of ingested carbohydrates and sometimes has the ability to replace a portion of body calcium. About three-fourths of the mineral found in the body is associated with calcium in the skeleton and tooth dentin formation, with the remainder contained in soft tissues and body fluids. Its specific function is not certain, but studies indicate magnesium probably serves as a catalyst in other physiological activities. Magnesium forms positive ions (charged particles) in solution and is essential to the electrical breakdown of nutrient and other material within the cells. Magnesium is also important to stimulation of muscles and nerves.
Magnesium deficiency is a condition in which an organism fails to receive an adequate supply of magnesium. Poor magnesium status may result in hypomagnesemia or low magnesium levels in the blood. Magnesium deficiencies are noted in chronic kidney disease and other conditions of acidosis (pathological excess of acid), including diabetic coma. Symptoms of deficiency include loss of appetite, muscle weakness, dizziness, distension of the abdomen, convulsive seizures depression and nervousness. Magnesium deficiency (from low dietary intake, metabolic anomalies or excess loss) is clinically associated with: ADD/ADHD, Alzheimer's, angina, anxiety disorders, arrhythmia, arthritis (rheumatoid and osteoarthritis), asthma, autism, autoimmune disorders (all types), cavities, cerebral palsy (in children from magnesium deficient mothers), chronic fatigue syndrome, congestive heart disease, constipation, crooked teeth (narrow jaw—in children from magnesium deficient mothers), depression, diabetes (type 1 and 2), eating disorders (bulimia, anorexia), fibromyalgia, gut disorders (including peptic ulcer, crohn's disease, colitis, food allergy), heart disease (arteriosclerosis, high cholesterol, high triglycerides), heart disease (in infants born to magnesium deficient mothers), high blood pressure, hypoglycemia, impaired athletic performance, infantile seizure (in children from magnesium deficient mothers), insomnia, kidney stones, Lou Gehrig's Disease, migraines (including cluster type), mitral valve prolapse, multiple sclerosis, muscle cramps, muscle weakness (fatigue), myopia (in children from magnesium deficient mothers), obesity (especially obesity associated with high carbohydrate diets), osteoporosis (just adding magnesium reversed bone loss), Parkinson's Disease, PMS (including menstrual pain and irregularities), PPH (primary pulmonary hypertension), Raynaud's, SIDS (sudden infant death syndrome), stroke, syndrome X (insulin resistance), and thyroid disorders (low, high and auto-immune; low magnesium reduces T4). Other conditions are also associated with chronic and acute low magnesium intake and further research is continuing to confirm relationships.
Conversely, an excessive intake of magnesium can cause diarrhea and can interfere with bone formation.
Several studies have reported that increasing calcium in the diet significantly reduces the absorption of magnesium. Calcium intakes above 2.6 grams per day may reduce the uptake and utilization of magnesium by the body and excessive calcium intakes may increase magnesium requirements. The mechanism by which calcium and magnesium interact, however, has not been well defined. Several possible mechanisms have been proposed. These include competition for a common carrier system, a calcium-induced change in membrane permeability to magnesium and a modulation of a specific magnesium carrier by calcium.
The following substances and conditions may reduce total body magnesium and increase magnesium requirements: alcohol (all forms cause significant losses), amphetamines/cocaine, bums (with large surface area), calcium (excessive intake may decrease body magnesium balance), carbohydrates (especially white sugar, high fructose corn syrup, white flour), chronic pain (any cause), coffee (significant losses), cyclosporin (extra magnesium can protect from side-effects), diabetes (magnesium spills with sugar in the urine), diarrhea (any cause), dieting (stress plus lowered intake), diuretics (even potassium sparing diuretics do not spare magnesium), insulin (whether from using insulin or from hyperinsulinemia), over-training (extreme athletic physical conditioning/training), phentermine/fenfluramine, sodas (especially cola type sodas, both diet and regular), sodium (high salt intake), stress (physical and mental—anything that activates a person's fight or flight reaction), surgery and sweat.
The body more efficiently absorbs magnesium (i.e., the bio-uptake is increased) when it is ingested with food and divided into two or more daily doses. Magnesium is available in chelated (bound to) combinations such as alpha-ketogluconate, aspartate, glycinate, lysinate, orotate, taurate and others. Inorganic combinations of magnesium include sulphate, oxide, citrate, carbonate, bicarbonate and chloride. In some cases, inorganic forms of magnesium are not acceptable because they are less soluble and may cause diarrhea and, therefore, may not be effective in correcting a cellular magnesium deficiency.
Soluble magnesium chelates may be the preferred source for daily supplemental use. They include glycinate, lysinate and amino acid chelate. The chelated form of magnesium may assure adequate solubility of magnesium and enhance intestinal uptake. This greatly lessens the possible absorption problems associated with magnesium supplementation and strongly enhances cellular uptake.
One of the major disadvantages of magnesium compositions that are currently available is that they do not control the release of magnesium, but instead immediately release magnesium in the stomach after they are ingested. These products are inefficient because they release magnesium in the upper gastrointestinal tract where it reacts with other substances such as calcium. These reactions reduce the absorption of magnesium. Accordingly, there is a need for a magnesium composition that can provide more efficient absorption of magnesium.